24fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Teri Bauer
'''Teri Bauer '''war die Frau von Jack Bauer und Mutter von Kim Bauer. Während Tag 1 war sie in einer Geiselnahme mit Terroristen verwickelt, die ihren Mann dadurch erpressen wollten. Obwohl sie mehrere gefährliche Situationen überlebte, fiel sie einer der gefährlichsten Maulwürfen der CTU zum Opfer. Vor Tag 1 Teri wurde vierunddreißig Jahre vor Tag 1 geboren. Sie hatte eine Schwester namens Carol. Sie hatte einen Bachelorabschluss von der Universität Rhode Island School of Design in Kunst sowie einen Masterabschluss von der University of California, Berkeley. Sie arbeitete danach zunächst in Italien bei einer Galerie und dann in mehreren Museen in den USA. Zuletzt war sie Geschäftsführerin ihres Unternehmens Graphic Eye. Teri war mit Jack Bauer verheiratet und war Mutter ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter Kim. Jacks Job als Geheimagent der Regierung sorgte immer wieder für Streitigkeiten, bis Jack sogar für 6 Monate auf ihre Bitte auszog. Ihre Tochter Kim war deshalb lange sauer auf ihre Mutter. Während der Trennung traf sich Teri mit dem Arzt und guten Freund Dr. Phil Parslow, wollte aber keine ernste Beziehung mit ihm. Tag 1 Kurz nach Mitternacht bemerken Teri und Jack, dass Kim sich rausgeschlichen hat. Jack wird kurz danach zur CTU gerufen, knackt vorher aber noch Kims E-Mail Passwort. Teri erfährt dadurch, dass Kim und ihre Freundin Janet, dessen Vater Teri kontaktiert, da er sie ebenfalls sucht, sich mit älteren Jungs treffen wollen. Gemeinsam mit Janets Vater Alan macht sie sich auf die Suche nach den Mädchen. Als sie am Treffpunkt des Treffens ankommen, stehen sie vor einem leeren Laden sowie Janets verlassenes Auto. Sie beschließen dort auf die Mädchen zu warten, als Teri einen Anruf von Kim erhält, die ihr dabei erzählt, dass sie auf einer Party wäre und bald wieder nachhause kommt. Am Ende des Gesprächs sagt sie ihr, dass sie sie liebt, was Teri zweifeln lässt. Kurze Zeit später erhält Teri wieder einen Anruf von Kim und erfährt, dass ihre Dates sie entführt hätten. Sie schafft es noch ihrer Mutter ihren Standort durchzugeben. Alan ruft die Polizei und fährt mit Teri sofort los. Unterwegs werden sie aufgrund von zu schnellem fahren angehalten und Alan wird festgenommen. Er wird aber wieder freigelassen, nachdem Teri dem Polizisten ihre Lage erklärt und sie fahren zu der Adresse. Dort angekommen erfahren sie, dass eine junge Frau überfahren wurde und fahren sofort zum Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen finden sie heraus, dass Janet das Opfer ist und Kim noch vermisst wird. Jack kommt ebenfalls ins Krankenhaus und offenbart Teri, dass er glaubt das Kims Entführung mit dem Attentat auf David Palmer zusammenhängt. Während Teri angeblich von Alan zurückgefahren wird, erhält sie von Nina Meyer einen Anruf. Dabei erfährt sie, dass ein Mann namens Alan York tot aufgefunden wurde und der Mann neben ihr nicht der echte Alan ist. Teri schafft es ihn zum Anhalten zu bringen und rennt in den Wald und versteckt sich. Der Unbekannte versucht ihr zu folgen aber Teri schlägt in nieder und fesselt ihn. Obwohl sie es schafft die CTU anzurufen und um Hilfe zu bitten, wird sie von zwei maskierten Männern entführt. Teri wird zu Ira Gaines gebracht und trifft dort auf Kim. Dort will einer der Aufpasser Kim vergewaltigen aber Teri opfert sich für Kim. Während des Sex, stiehlt Teri ihm das Handy und schafft es Nina Meyer anzurufen. Sie leitet sie an Jack weiter. Kurz danach kommt einer der Aufpasser rein und soll Teri und Kim töten, aber Teri hatte von Kims Entführer Rick zuvor seine Waffe bekommen, also erschießt Teri den Aufpasser und flieht mit Kim. Jack taucht kurz danach auf und Rick klaut ein Auto von Ira und sie fliehen. Sie werden aber von Ira und seinen Männern verfolgt, deshalb befiehlt Jack Teri und Kim, sich im Wald zu verstecken bis die CTU sie findet. Im Wald werden sie aber von maskierten Männern verfolgt, bis Jack sie rettet und die CTU sie abholt. Bei der CTU angekommen, werden sie zunächst von einem Arzt versorgt. Nina Meyer soll die beiden überwachen und ordert an, sie in ein Safe House zu bringen, da sie befürchtet, dass die CTU nicht sicher ist. Dort angekommen, werden sie über die Geschehnisse befragt und Teri findet heraus, dass Jack und Nina eine Affäre hatten währen ihrer Trennung. Außerdem erfährt Teri noch, dass sie schwanger ist und erzählt es Kim. Teri ist sehr geschockt darüber, dass Nina und Jack was miteinander hatten und grübelt viel. Einer der Wachmänner bemerkt das etwas nicht stimmt und befiehlt den Frauen, sich in einem Raum einzusperren. Die beiden beschließen aber zu fliehen und klauen ein Auto. Sie werden aber wieder verfolgt und verstecken sich in einer Seitenstraße. Teri will nachschauen, ob sie noch verfolgt werden und sieht dann mit an, wie Kim die immer noch im Auto sitzt, in einen Graben fällt. Teri ist so schockiert davon, dass sie kurze Zeit ihr Gedächtnis verliert und sich an nichts erinnert. Sie irrt verwirrt herum bis eine unbekannte Frau sie mitnimmt. Kurz danach entdeckt sie ein Restaurant was ihr bekannt vorkommt und geht dort hinein. Dort scheint sie von einem Mann erkannt zu werden, der sofort bemerkt, dass sie sich aber an nicht erinnert. Also ruft er ihren Ex Dr. Phil Parslow, der sofort erkennt, dass Teri ihre Erinnerungen verloren hat. Er bringt sie zurück zu ihrem Haus mit der Hoffnung, dass sie sich vielleicht dann wieder erinnert. Aber sie erinnert sich nicht. Kurze Zeit danach werden Parslow und sein Wachmann von Myovic verletzt und er droht auch Teri zu töten, falls sie ihm nicht sagt wo Kim ist. Aber Tony Almeida erschießt ihn von hinten, erzählt Teri das Kim noch lebt und bringt sie zur CTU. Durch die Ereignisse kommen ihre Erinnerungen auch zurück. Zurück in der CTU ist Teri sehr ängstlich, da ihr niemand sagt, wo Kim und Jack sind. Dann erfährt sie, dass Kim entführt wurde und Jack sich für sie opfert. Sie bittet mit ihm telefonieren zu dürfen und gesteht ihm, dass sie schwanger ist. Als er unterwegs ist um Kim zu retten, ist Teri weiterhin sehr ungeduldig und sucht Nina auf, die von Jack schon als Maulwurf enttarnt wurde und ihre Spuren zerstören will. Teri bemerkt, dass Nina sich mit jemanden auf deutsch unterhält und sich merkwürdig verhält. Als Teri dann noch Blut an ihr entdeckt, bekommt Teri ein komisches Gefühl und will fliehen. Nina fesselt sie aber und schießt ihr in den Bauch. Kurz danach kommt Jack zurück um Nina festzunehmen und entdeckt Teris Leiche. Er nimmt sie in den Arm und entschuldigt sich für alles. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere - Tag 1